


Heroes

by karvallian



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: I always write fluff, M/M, agnsty oops, but this shall be my sadness and frustration, i swear this one will actually be sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karvallian/pseuds/karvallian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Takumi dies, his death is mourned among all Hoshidians as well as Nohrians, missing his stubborn remarks and stupid smirks that they took for granted. There was not much left of the royal army that had saved the world, and as a peaceful era takes over the land, it is believed that this is how things will be.</p><p>( alternate universe, parts of the plot is different from the original story, as well as some gameplay options- being able to marry gay- and it mainly becomes different sometime during chapter 18-20. past that is more or less the same. if you'd prefer to go by the rules and obey nintendo, go ahead and read a different story. please do not comment saying i got any parts wrong?? )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> i diD IT. 3 AM. its done though :)) so now i can start chap 2 and hopefully get to sleep before five i guess. enjoy and have fun crying!!

Leo would be damned if he didn’t recognize the scream that echoed throughout the army. Panic shot through his system, making him freeze,

"Gah!" They had yelped and he heard the snap of the bridge behind him. Spinning around, Leo reached out his arm to grab onto Prince Takumi in the last resort. Everyone was already over the bridge and a good few feet away, no one would make it in time to save the young prince. But Leo was desperate to keep him alive. He just had to.

"Grab on!" He had yelled, and by now, the army began to take notice and Leo saw Ryoma charge over out of the corner of his eye. Hinoka was swiftly mounting her pegasus and flying over to where Takumi was seconds from falling. Takumi's eyes widened and the rope he was trying to hold onto snapped, causing him to fall into the blue abyss. The blonde’s arm outstretched farther, barely missing Takumi’s fingertips in his last moments. Leo imagined when he would fall if he ever did; the blood on his outfit, his long hair tangled and his skin lifeless. Plenty of people around him gasp, tormented, as he fell. Just before Takumi was too far down, though, in what seemed like slow motion, he had yelled to Leo,

"I love you..." Corrin sobbed leaning over the edge, trying to search for Takumi in the darkness.

"Takumi!" Leo yelled, falling to his knees somewhere near Corrin. Sakura was trying to keep quiet, but she was crying none the less. Even Elise was shedding a few tears, considering the fact that she and Takumi had become closer during the war. Close to screaming, Hinoka cursed and clenched her fists, tempted to fly down after her little brother; she would have gone after him if Camilla wasn’t at her back, trying to get her to land and calm down. Ryoma stood silent and looked as if he would explode, Xander was trying to calm Elise and Sakura down, who were now very emotional. Other fighters were upset too; Hinata was screaming and gripping his head, and Oboro was mumbling about being a terrible retainer while crying. Orochi didn't even have the audacity to say some kind of playful quip. The army was falling apart piece by piece, only the most stoic or the least acquainted had dry faces. Ryoma spun towards the village boy and drew his blade,

"Traitor!" He screamed, at Anthony's throat with the sword. "You knew the bridge would fall! You scum!" Corrin attempted to hold him back.

"Stop, Ryoma! He's our only way to the castle!" Corrin said, barely understandable under all her tears.

"I-I had no idea that would happen! Please believe me!" Anthony begged, backing away from Ryoma.

"Takumi is dead! It's your fault!" The oldest prince, the most strict and composed man in Hoshido, was burning with rage and hatred.

Weeks passed, and soon, Anthony fell at Ryoma's hands after attempting to kill Corrin as well. The normally happy army was now devastated. No matter how stubborn Takumi was, everyone loved the young prince. They also recalled that he was barely nineteen when he fell.

"Brother?" Corrin whispered from beside Leo. He glanced over at her and frowned slightly, "When this war ends, what will you do?"

"Hm?" Leo grunted a bit, "Help rebuild our country and keep the alliance between Hoshido and Nohr. Why?"

"Its just," She smiled sadly. "I always imagined that you and Takumi would be together. You loved him, right?" Such a question left Leo dumbfounded. Of course, he loved Takumi. He wanted to stay with him forever and enjoy the peace after the war with him. But that dream was crushed, along with Leo's heart.

"I don't see why that would matter now. He's gone." Corin nodded. She was painfully aware of it. No one wanted to admit that they would give anything to have him back. Hell, Leo would give his life for Takumi to live again.

"I know, and I wish we could get him back. This sounds morbid, but at least Akanos hasn't used him as a puppet to attack us so far." He did take some comfort in knowing that Takumi's dead body would be left alone, "Please don't beat yourself up about this. If anything it's my fault for trusting Anthony." That was it. Corrin blamed herself for her little brother's death because it was the boy she put too much trust in who had killed him.

"No one knew he would turn on us, Corrin." Leo tries to relieve her of some guilt, but that was never his forte. He wished Camilla would try and help Corrin with her doubts, but the Nohrian was currently occupied with Hinoka.

"Yea, I guess... And even if you don't want to hear this from me, Valla is a different world, and anything can happen" With that, Corrin left, and Leo continued on his way to the training grounds.

Then, a month or two passed, and they were fighting Akanos in his final form. It had been two, maybe three months since Takumi fell. Though, Corrin had promised that this was the last battle. After the dragon fell, they would be able to live in peace.

"Die, puny humans!" Akanos yelled, spawning more enemies and attacking Xander and Ryouma where they stood before him.

"For the glory of Hoshido!" Ryoma shouted, swinging Raijinto at Akanos angrily. Xander's voice soon followed,

"For the glory of Nohr!" He yelled as he swung his Siegfried, and Akanos was nearly dead. Laslow and Selena rushed over, and Leo swore he heard them say something about keeping a promise, and they struck Akanos. Odin had joined them at some point during their attack. Corrin, holding her head high, locked her eyes on the monster before her and sprinted through the two crown princes and the three retainers, lifting Yato high in the air and plummeting it down into Akanos as he let out a groan of pain one last time.

"Yay!" Leo glanced over to see Elise cheering, lifting her staff high in the air as the enemies all dispersed, along with Akanos. "The war is over!" Everyone joined in on the happiness, slinging their arms around each other and laughing joyfully. Corrin turned to face everyone with the largest grin they'd ever seen, as she bubbled with laughter and rose her arm into the air, Yato pointing towards the skies,

"To a bright future, and a peaceful tomorrow. We pray that the gods watch over us, today and for the rest of time" Her small speech made everyone emotional. "All of the fallen ones will be remembered!" Leo imagined Takumi, falling and confessing his love to Leo. He could never forget his eyes in that moment he was still breathing. "To Scarlet, the most joyful person I have ever met. She was always bound to loyalty, even in her dying breaths. And Takumi, who was lost because of betrayal. May they both be remembered for their happy moments, and not their dying ones." Corrin's smile had turned into some kind of plastic one that had just been there for show. The crowd of friends and royals clapped excitedly, and just when they all began calming down, someone- Most likely Charlotte- yelled,

"Get the booze out! We're gonna party tonight, Lady Corrin!”

The war was officially over, and everyone could go home as the peaceful era began. Odin, Selena, and Laslow went home to their country, Hinata decided to leave with Oboro to help her open up the fashion shop she always wanted, Kaze and Rinkah went somewhere in the fire tribe land in Hoshido- countless others left as well. There was no need for an army when the only problem they’d have would be a small bandit group. Corrin got tired of saying goodbyes, but she did it none the less, standing with Princess Azura by her side, waving. Leo knew that it was the last time they would see the two girls for a long time. They had an entire kingdom to rebuild. The royal siblings all would miss them, but they had their own countries to rule. Ryouma and Xander took over their country, respectfully. There was a large grave built in Takumi's honor, a slightly smaller one beside that for Scarlet. Flowers scattered both of the gravestones, and Leo made sure to bring Takumi’s favorite ones every time he visited Hoshido. 

He at least deserved that.

**Author's Note:**

> did you guys like it? please comment! it'd be great if it was good!!


End file.
